<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>降落 by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062794">降落</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*现背的机场做爱故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>降落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉生气了。郑允浩也搞不懂他到底咋了，是昨晚睡太晚把他吵醒了不高兴，还是因为换季感冒不舒服才闹脾气。总之沈昌珉不理他了，吃早饭的时候他瞥着自己组合成员的脸色，决定还是不说话为好。</p><p> </p><p>        但是冷着脸的昌珉，总是有着额外的帅气。他把这个弟弟宠坏了——郑允浩很有自知之明的在心里头发出一声哀鸣——他甚至能够联想到沈板起一张脸，咬他的嘴唇或者干脆将性器捅进他的嘴里好好地搅弄一番。</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉是挺老派的那种人，具体表现为他喜欢在飞行途中阅读报纸或者一些杂志，小毯子叠得四四方方，平整地搭在他的大腿上。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩心猿意马地用眼角余光去观察他，手指不自觉地揪着他自己的一只小枕头。</p><p> </p><p>        报纸挡去了大半张脸，沈当然没有注意到他的视线，只是当那只手从旁边摸上他大腿的时候，沈终于觉察出不对劲。但他很想看看他这个正直的哥哥能在这种公众场合对他做出些什么来。</p><p> </p><p>        手伸进毯子底下，找到他的裤链，沈镇定地盯住报纸上的一行字，反复阅读，实际他的注意力都集中在那只在腿间摸索的手上。</p><p> </p><p>        裤链被拉开，中途卡了一下，郑允浩熟练地扯下他的内裤边，任由那根半硬的性器杵到自己手心。他听见沈昌珉刻意放轻的喘气声，得意地勾起嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩喜欢撩拨他，看年下的男人维持的那种沉稳安静的表象慢慢出现裂痕，看他恼羞成怒，从垂着眼睛看不出高兴与否的样子转变为暴起，让他没有理由再忽视自己——郑允浩每次试图跟他讲什么笑话都会被这个小混蛋忽略或只是报以一声嗤笑。</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉觉得自己的大腿都快要抽筋了，他忍耐得很辛苦，逼迫自己不要把手里的报纸扯成两半。他放下报纸，终于看见了郑允浩的脸。准确地说是侧脸，他哥压根没把脸转过来。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩感受到炽热的目光投向自己，沈昌珉盯住他，看他的脖子和耳根泛红。</p><p> </p><p>        到底是谁在干坏事啊?沈慢吞吞地在他手里挺动，郑的鼻尖开始冒汗，他咬住自己的下唇，睫毛颤动。沈看得想笑，干脆捏住手腕不让他脱身，变本加厉地把他的手当成一只缺乏灵活性的飞机杯。</p><p> </p><p>        他射在了郑允浩手里，没准还有溅出去的，郑允浩的手给他搞得湿黏黏的，那人抽抽鼻子哼了一声，反手将精液全抹到了沈昌珉肚皮上。沈昌珉咬着牙从包里找纸巾，抽一张丢过去给他擦手。</p><p> </p><p>        一直到下飞机他们都没说话，除了中途乘务员过来送水的时候，郑允浩要了一杯热茶，沈昌珉替他接着递过来，叮嘱了一句“小心烫”。郑允浩不满意地撇撇嘴：就好像他是什么毫无自理能力的笨蛋一样。</p><p> </p><p>        降落以后经纪人先去取托运的行李，叫他俩在原地等着。经纪人前脚刚走，沈昌珉后脚就把他往洗手间拽。</p><p> </p><p>        被压在隔间的门板上亲个没完的时候郑允浩还没反应过来，沈昌珉恶狠狠地咬他的舌尖，他“嘶”地抽一下气，又被吮住了下唇。</p><p> </p><p>       大衣和背包都取下来好好地挂着了，郑允浩贴身的上衣被扯起来卷到胸口，挤出软绵绵的乳肉，沈像一头发狠的小狼那样嘬弄他的乳头，隔着裤子打了一下他的屁股。郑允浩发出吃痛的闷哼。</p><p> </p><p>        “刚刚玩得开心吗？”沈捉了他的手去摸自己再次硬起来的阴茎，声音含糊，嘴唇裹着他被舔得又湿又痒的奶头。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩勉力把胸脯往上挺，腰有点酸，但他很得意地咯咯笑：“我只是想哄你开心……谁叫你一大早起来就板着张脸?”他软着腰哼哼，一边掂着手里硬热的物什，一边嘟起嘴唇去亲沈昌珉的手指尖。</p><p> </p><p>        沈用大拇指压住他的舌面，迫使他张开嘴，露出潮湿粉嫩的口腔，手指搅弄着将唾液抹得到处都是。郑允浩呜呜叫着，还顾忌这里是洗手间，但他流着口水的模样相当不堪，看得沈昌珉恨不得立即把他吞掉。</p><p> </p><p>        他把郑允浩的裤子扯下来，剥出浑圆挺翘的屁股和一对饱满丰润的大腿，就着安全套上的润滑将一根手指缓缓推进后穴的时候，郑允浩记起来要反抗了，扑腾着试图把他推开，“等会还要出去的，会有人拍——你疯啦!”他怎么也想不到沈昌珉打算做全套。</p><p> </p><p>        “你在飞机上给我打手枪的时候怎么没觉得自己疯了?”沈昌珉强硬地把一整根手指捅进去，郑允浩僵住了，缓了一会儿眼泪都要冒出来，鼻尖红通通。沈胡乱吻他，抓着他的一条大腿不让他动。</p><p> </p><p>        前面那根翘起的性器因为被指奸而晃晃悠悠地往下淌前液，最叫人恼火的是沈昌珉对他的身体实在太过熟悉，他甚至来不及多反抗一阵，就食之髓味地扭起腰来。</p><p> </p><p>        感受到男人勃发的性器抵到自己还没有完全被打开的穴口，郑允浩后知后觉地恐慌起来，求他，“我给你用嘴好不好?你可以射在我嘴里……昌珉妮?”</p><p> </p><p>        沈撸两把他湿漉漉淌着水的性器，说你都骚成这样了哥哥，“我不真的干进去，你还能老老实实等到回家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        “你可以在车上喂我……”郑允浩还想找机会劝说他。</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉不为所动，“我们不能硬着出去。”但他看出来郑允浩在害怕，于是安抚地亲亲他的嘴角，“乖一点，哥哥，这是你自找的。”</p><p> </p><p>        空间毕竟太狭窄了，沈昌珉只能浅浅地抽插，捂住他的嘴巴，在他耳边低低地喘气。郑允浩一开始只觉得胀得厉害，整个人委屈得不行，全然忘了是谁先把沈昌珉的火撩起来的。他不耐烦地隔衣服挠着沈昌珉的后背，又气呼呼地舔一侧薄薄圆圆的大耳朵。沈的耳朵很可爱也很敏感，动不动就红，被他玩得发烫。</p><p> </p><p>        沈咬牙切齿地顶上来，那根东西直直地捅到最深的地方，是真的弄疼了他。郑允浩湿着眼睛用牙磕了一下沈昌珉的耳垂，在他怀里剧烈地挣扎起来，压得隔间门锁碰出“哐哐”的响声，把两个人都吓一跳。</p><p> </p><p>        他的哥哥大鸟依人地往他怀里缩，紧张得直发抖，穴肉层层叠叠绞上来夹紧了，沈爽得发出一声压低的闷哼，搂住他，抚着后背给他顺气。舌尖卷过湿掉的眼睫，朝他紧闭的眼皮吹口气，“宝贝，你现在看起来糟糕透了。”</p><p> </p><p>        “不许那么叫我。”郑允浩不太坚定地纠正称呼问题，但他的脸红得要命，显然这种肉麻话会让他羞得浑身打颤。</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉托着他的屁股，揉搓几下，推挤着那两团软肉，然后开始大开大合地操他。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩的嘴大张着，呻吟都噎在喉咙里，看起来快要崩溃了，高潮的脚步迫近，来势汹汹。沈昌珉用一个深吻堵住他再难压抑的哭叫，一边把他射满一边按住扭动的腰肢帮他打出来，直到郑允浩抽噎着靠回门板上，卷起来的衣服还牢牢地勒在腋下，露出玩得红肿的尖尖的小奶子，小腹糊满他自己喷出来的精液，好像一个应召的援交妹，都来不及去酒店，就被着急的客人拖进洗手间干得全身发软，几乎要从身后那扇脆弱的门板上流下去。</p><p> </p><p>        经纪人的未接电话已经在他们各自的手机里攒了十几个了，现在的当务之急是要把他的哥哥从被肏傻的小婊子变回东方神起的队长，沈昌珉认命地从背包里翻出一整包湿纸巾，开始解决他们折腾出来的混乱又狼狈的一切。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>